Tick tok you're kira
by Throbinhood
Summary: L wants to express just how much he knows Light is kira...in song...yeah... There's LXLight here if you look through a magnifying glass


**Disclaimer: I am completely APPLES ashamed to admit APPLES that I do not have the APPLES proper savings amount APPLES to purchase the copyright APPLES rights to the most APPLES eccentric and well thought out APPLES anime APPLES with the one and only APPLES creative title known APPLES as Death APPLES Note. I would like to thank APPLES the APPLES academy.**

**A/N:...I'm sorry**

"BING!? Stupid ass Bing! Why the hell is my main browser ass-flake Bing!? Bill gates is an ass-head!" Light Yagami screamed at the top of his lunges. It just so happened L was sitting right next to him.

"Light. If you're going to complain about a computer software the least you can do is not shout your unimportant opinion in my ear." L said not even looking at Light, he was too busy rubbing a sugar cube around his lips. Light only rolled his eyes and completed his sparkly combo with a gay hair flip and a potato chip bite.

L looked around and realized...he really had to say something...

"Ehem. Everyone I have something I really need to say"

"I KNEW IT YOUR REAL NAME IS ALVIN P. BUTTS" Light yelled ecclesiastically. L shook his head and pulled the microphone out of Light's hand. He winked at Light who fell onto the floor, butt first, with a thud. As Light skidded back up onto the chair he just fell off again. Defeated, Light stayed on the floor.

"Hit the beat Watari!" L yelled pointing to the ceiling as all the task force members shot their heads towards the raccoon. Suddenly a beat whopped in the room. L started to rap/sing.

_"Wake up in the morning feeling up for sweets._

_I look like crap, I don't care, Light confessed last week."_

Light turned bright red as his dad turned towards him and raised an accusing eyebrow. Misa clenched her fists as L sang_._

_"He said he'd felt this for a while and was ready for more._

_I said 'no way you're kira!' And I was out the doooooooor"_

Everyone in the room was confused. Light was shaking his hands saying that never happened, because it didn't! L started swaying his hips and Light took the chance of glancing at Misa. Her eyes were literally on fire. No like, there was smoke and everything.

"Ryuzaaki! What the hell are you talking about?!" Light yelled.

"Light's not gay" Soichiro protested

"And he's not kira!"

L just continued to sing and this time started dancing.

_"I'm talking 'bout criminals getting took out out._

_Bodies all over the ground ground._

_I'm gunna shut this shit down down."_

Matsuda scratched the back of his head.

"Ryuzaaki?"

_"Cuz I know he's got this book book._

_I gotta take another look look._

_Shinigami sing with me on the hooooook"_ L pointed towards Ryuuk

"I FUCKING LOVE APPLES" The death god screamed.

Everyone in the room was about to screach in protests but it was too late because the beat dropped.

_"LOVE CAKE!_

_My life's at stake!_

_Cuz I'm gunna find Kira._

_Tonight I'ma fight,_

_cuz I know that it's Light._

_Fangirls, hold my coat._

_I can here Misa go:_

_ooooh oh oh oh Oh oooh oh oh oh Oh._

_"LOVE CAKE_

_My life's at stake._

_Cuz I'm gunna find Kira_

_Tonight I'ma fight,_

_cuz I know that it's Light_

_Fangirls hold my coat_

_I can here Misa go:_

_oooooh oh oh oh Oh oooh oh oh oh Oh"_

L looked at Light's shocked face and winked again and of course: Light fell out of his chair.

Misa screamed out in protest

"MISA DOES NOT SOUND LIKE THAT :'U" She whimpered

"Ryuzaaki, you might want to stop now" Matsuda said staring at his chief who was fuming.

"Ryuzaaki stop this instant! My son is not Kira! And you have no right to call him so! I warn you" The chief breathed. But L only sang louder.

_"All my clues are adding up they lead me to this school_

_I meet this dude, he's sorta sketchy but he's kinda cool"_

"Why thankyou I know I'm pretty sexy" Light said gayly flipping his hair. L gave him a glance and winked so Light would fall out of his chair again.

_"We play some tennis when he wins it, he gets kinda mean_

_But he'll cheer up when we cut right to that yoai scene"_

Light (still on the floor) spit out his somehow materialized hot coco and screamed

"Oh heeeeeeeeeeell no!"

"Double hells no!" Misa added.

"What's yaoi?" Aizawa asked.

Matsuda came running in with pulled up on his laptop. A hardy yaoi lemon was on the screen. Aizawa skimmed through and then his excused himself to go barf. Sochiro read it and then almost smacked L upside the head. But the detective kept singing and when Light pulled up a chair again L winked.

Sending Light to the floor for the 69th (lol) time.

He sang directly at Light now.

_"I'm talking bout Light is about to be pwned pwned_

_Look at how I hold my phone phone_

_I never have any shoes on on"_

"..."

_"Nanana everybody up in here here_

_Forget about Mello and Near Near_

_..._

_jk but for real"_

And the dreaded beat dropped again

_"LOVE CAKE!_

_My life's at stake!_

_Cuz I'm gunna find Kira._

_Tonight I'ma fight,_

_cuz I know that it's Light_

_Fangirls, hold my coat._

_I can here Misa go:_

_ooooh oh oh oh Oh oooh oh oh oh Oh._

_"LOVE CAKE_

_My life's at stake_

_Cuz I'm gunna find Kira_

_Tonight I'ma fight,_

_cuz I know that it's Light_

_Fangirls hold my coat_

_I can here Misa go:_

_oooooh oh oh oh Oh oooh oh oh oh Oh"_

"Ryuzaaki I'm half considering strangling you right now" Cheif Yagami huffed. Matsuda actually started laughing but was silenced when Yagami knocked him upside the head.

"I'M NOT KIRA!"

"HE'S NOT KIRA!"

"MISA DOES NOT SOUND LIKE THAT! WAAA!"

"_Ryuk, he built you up to bring you down."_

"Eh?" Ryuk called.

_"It all adds up now I've got you._

_Now put your hands above your head_

_You're not a god now I've got you"_

Light made a noise that sounded like a cross between a smirk and a snarl.

_"He built you up to bring you down_

_It all adds up now I've got you_

_put your hands up_

_put your hands up_

_put your hands up"_

"NEVER" Light screamed while the rest or the group, save L, stared at him. Light cursed under his breath.

_"Yeah the party don't start til L walks in"_

Oh no, It's time for the beat again...

_"LOVE CAKE!_

_My life's at stake!_

_Cuz I'm gunna find Kira._

_Tonight I'ma fight,_

_cuz I know that it's Light_

_Fangirls, hold my coat._

_I can here Misa go:_

_ooooh oh oh oh Oh oooh oh oh oh Oh._

_"LOVE CAKE_

_My life's at stake_

_Cuz I'm gunna find Kira_

_Tonight I'ma fight,_

_cuz I know that it's Light_

_Fangirls hold my coat_

_I can here Misa go:_

_oooooh oh oh oh Oh oooh oh oh oh Oh"_ L finished with a 'yow' as he let his emo bangs cover his eyes and he slashed his head down. He threw the microphone to his side and it bashed Matsuda in the head.

"Thankyou" L bowed as he scanned his either, crying, or seething mad audience. With that out of the way he could return to work. Misa cried.

"Get over it bitch" L said nonchalantly and monotone. Misa gasped

"Dog" L said

"It means dog. Dog's bark, bark grows on trees, trees are a part of nature and nature is beautiful. Technically I'm calling you beautiful." L said in his usual voice again. Misa stood dumbfounded as her whore makeup dripped from tears.

"Nice" Light elbowed L as the two fist pumped and marched into the other room.

**A/N:...No I'm not...**


End file.
